Rain Drops
by 801tman
Summary: Short story about Phoenix right after he lost his attorney's badge and the struggle he endured.


Phoenix woke up in the middle of the night, hearing the sound of the rain outside. Sitting up, he looked out the window, watching through the open blinds the rain falling. He slowly got up and walked to the window. "How fitting…"

It had been a day since his attorney's badge was taken away from him. He still hadn't gotten over the shock of it. He had seen enough disparaging news reports about him to last a lifetime. He had received death threats, potential lawsuits, saying all the cases he did beforehand were shams as well, and demanding retrials. _How quickly everything can fall apart…_

Sighing, he walked out of the room and into the living room, immediately spotting Trucy sleeping on the couch, clutching her magic hat close to her body. However, she was slightly smiling while she was sleeping. _Looking just at her…you would think nothing bad was happening right now._ Phoenix walked to the kitchen and poured himself a glass of water. Quickly taking gulps, he continued to listen to the sound of the rain.

Phoenix had always enjoyed the sound of rain. Ever since he was little, he was always calmed by the pleasant patter of the drops. However this time, it looked to Phoenix like the world was crying over the loss of a once great attorney.

Finishing the glass of water, Phoenix finally looked at the clock to look at the time. "Only midnight huh?"

Phoenix stared at the clock, willing for it to quickly fast forward time. As Phoenix finally tore his eyesight from the clock, he quietly walked back to the bedroom and closed the door. Sitting on the side of the bed, he reached for his cell phone and turned it on, hoping to look at a text.

"Don't worry Nick! Pearly and I are always going to be on your side! Even if the whole world turns against you, we're with you! After I'm done with the intense training I'm going through, we'll go and visit! Hang in there Nick!"

"Maya…"

Phoenix turned off the phone and set it on the nightstand next to the bed. Tears were forming in his eyes and slowly started falling down his face. Soon, Phoenix mercifully drifted off to sleep.

When Phoenix awoke again, it was early in the morning, still raining. Groaning, he turned over. "It's only six in the morning…I'll go back to sleep."

Before Phoenix to go back to sleep, he remembered Trucy was in the living room. _She's going to be hungry when she wakes up…I should make her a hot breakfast to help take her mind off of what's happening._

Slowly sitting up, he yawned and walked out into the living room, noticing Trucy was still asleep. Walking to the entrance, he opened the door and picked up the newspaper. The front page headline was, "People Demanding Prison Time for Phoenix Wright. Is the Dark Age of the Law Upon Us?" Phoenix sighed and set the paper on the kitchen table. Sitting down on a chair, he opened up the paper and tried to read the articles that weren't about him.

After ten minutes, he could hear movement coming from the living room, along with a tired looking Trucy entering the kitchen. "Good morning Trucy."

"G-good morning."

"Want me to make you some breakfast?"

Rubbing her eyes, Trucy nodded her head. Phoenix got up and walked o the refrigerator. "What do you want? Eggs and bacon?"

"Do you have sausage?"

Looking around, Phoenix shook his head. "Doesn't look like it."

"I'll have eggs and bacon then."

Phoenix nodded and took out the eggs and bacon. As the food was cooking, he looked back at Trucy, who stared at the front page headline. "Did you sleep well last night?"

"Uh huh."

Phoenix grabbed a glass from the cupboard. "Do you want milk or orange juice?"

"Orange juice please."

Phoenix poured her a glass of orange juice and handed it to her. Soon, she had her breakfast in front of her, eating hungrily. Phoenix started cooking his own breakfast and soon joined Trucy at the table.

Not much was said other than Trucy tell Phoenix that the breakfast was good. Soon, Trucy had left the kitchen and went to the bathroom to take a bath.

As Phoenix was cleaning the dishes, he heard a knock from the entrance. Walking over, he opened the door and saw a familiar face in front of him. "E-Edgeworth!"

Edgeworth smiled slightly. "Good to see you again Wright."

Phoenix moved to the side and let Edgeworth enter. "I thought you were still out of the country."

"I arrived yesterday, only to hear the…unpleasant news."

Phoenix looked away from Edgeworth. "I didn't knowingly present forged evidence. I would never do something like that."

"I know that Wright, and I told the Chief Prosecutor that as well. It's unlikely you'll face criminal charges, though the public is demanding your head."

Phoenix noticed Edgeworth was staring at the paper. Phoenix returned to doing the dishes. "So why are you here?"

"I'm here to ask what you're going to do now that you're no longer an attorney."

"I…I don't know. I never thought about anything to do as a career after I wanted to be an attorney, especially after I became one."

"Then what are you going to do about the little girl?"

Phoenix turned off the water from the sink. "You know about her?"

"I know everything about the case. I asked around the prosecutor's office about it."

"I don't know. She doesn't have anywhere else to go."

"She's leaning on your Wright. You're all she has left right now."

Phoenix was silent, contemplating Edgeworth's words. "What do you think I should do?"

"I don't know. That's up for you to decide. However, know that you aren't alone. Anyways, I'm sorry I have to cut this short, but I have to make a few trips around town today concerning a trial that's coming up." Edgeworth stood up. "I know things will work out well for you right. They always have before in the past." Edgeworth briefly hugged Phoenix and left the building, leaving Phoenix alone with his thoughts.

Phoenix was having a hard time processing his thoughts and emotions. _It's true that Trucy is leaning upon me…but what am I supposed to do? I have nothing left. I gambled it all on one profession and it failed._ Staring out the window, Phoenix watched the rain, hearing the occasional patter against the window.

Phoenix's mind wandered to all the cases he had done in his past, the desire to protect the client, the passion he had. Suddenly, it struck Phoenix.

Trucy left the bathroom, hearing Phoenix laughing in the kitchen. Walking over, she spotted Phoenix laughing while staring at the window. "Everything all right?"

Phoenix looked at Trucy and smiled. "Don't worry, I'm fine."

Phoenix looked out the window once more. He hadn't changed as a person. The passion he had was still inside of him. He just had to direct it somewhere else. One chapter had ended. Another chapter was beginning.


End file.
